<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Deed Written in Snow by HoodEx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125974">A Good Deed Written in Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodEx/pseuds/HoodEx'>HoodEx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Stuck in a Cabin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodEx/pseuds/HoodEx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a stomach bug,” Dick said like he was delivering some kind of progress report. “‘M not feeling too good.” </p><p>Yeah, no shit, Jason thought.</p><p>“C’mere and let me check your head,” he demanded, beckoning Dick forward with a finger. “And try not to fuckin breathe on me. The last thing we need is both of us getting sick.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Deed Written in Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the prompt: Could you do a fic where Dick is sick and vomiting and Jason gets stuck taking care of him and he is reluctant but also really good at it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jason looked outside the window and scowled at the fresh blanket of snow that was piled up outside the cabin. He was so fucking tired of waking up in Norway. It was like living in a non-stop snow wonderland that stretched on for miles and miles around the forest. Jason was mostly miffed because it covered up the pathway he had cleared yesterday for Dick’s drive to the grocery store. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other thing Jason was annoyed about—other than how much of a pain in the ass it was to try and go <em>anywhere</em> in this kind of weather—was the fact that it was unbearably cold. The cabin that Bruce had gotten for them had a crappy heater that barely did its job. It left a persistent chill inside the cabin that made Jason wake up a lot earlier than usual. His ice-cold toes usually roused him awake, and after he took a hot shower, he always bundled up and started a fire in the fireplace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fire he had already started this morning was roaring away and slowly spreading heat throughout the house. Jason turned away from the window and stepped in front of the flames, holding his hands near the fire to warm them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was about that time that Jason heard Dick rustling around in his bedroom, finally awake for the day. Jason wouldn’t admit it, but ever since they’d been forced to stay in this cabin, he’d actually preferred Dick’s company rather than being stuck with his own thoughts. It had been a long time since he’d lived with someone else, and he’d come to find some comfort in the morning routine that he and Dick had fallen into. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason would wake up and shower first, start the fire, and make them cups of tea. Dick would wake up a little later since he liked to shower at night, and then he would make them both breakfast. After they cleaned up their dishes, they would usually put on their heavy coats and boots before going outside to explore the area. It was one of their only options to get in some exercise in their current situation. After they got back, they would rekindle the fire and sit by it to warm up. Jason would read his book while Dick would slowly strum his guitar, trying to relearn many of the songs he hadn’t played since he was still living at the manor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The consistency was nice if a little boring at times. But, hey, it was all just temporary. As soon as they got the message from Bruce that it was safe for them to go back home, they would kiss their routine goodbye and go back to their normal lives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason turned away from the fire at the sound of Dick’s door opening. He yelled out his usual, “About time, Sleeping Beauty. I’m starving.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned towards the hallway just in time to see Dick stumble into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Jason barely had time to register what was happening before he heard Dick retching into the toilet. It wasn’t just a one and done ordeal either. He heard Dick heave and gag multiple times before the toilet was flushed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me,” Jason muttered under his breath. “You good?” he called out loudly, not wanting to get anywhere near the bathroom and all its smells. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Dick said, voice sounding shaky even though it was muffled by the door. He only managed to get out, “I’m gonna—” before throwing up again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a lot more going on in there than just throwing up. Jason crinkled his nose and turned on the TV to drown out all the sounds. The TV, a small flat screen that looked like the only newly updated appliance in the entire cabin, started playing some Norwegian show called <em>Dag</em>. Jason kept an eye on it while he sunk down onto the arm of the couch with a heavy sigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick getting sick all of a sudden was just their shitty luck. <em>Of course</em> it would happen when Jason was the only one around to take care of him. He wasn’t sure how Dick had even gotten sick in the first place. They were pretty isolated and hadn’t been around other people except for when they went to the grocery store. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The grocery store… which Dick had just gone to… yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason heard Dick start dry heaving, and he shuddered in both sympathy and disgust. He really wasn’t feeling all that hungry anymore now, and he knew Dick definitely wouldn’t be eating anything for a few hours at least.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Since food was out of the question, Jason tried to think of anything he had on hand that would make Dick feel better. The problem was that they really hadn’t come here with much other than clothes, some electronics, weapons, and a first aid kit. Jason knew for a fact that there wasn’t a thermometer in the first aid kid, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t find a random hot water bottle or heating pad lying around the cabin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was running through his options when the bathroom door finally opened up, revealing Dick in nothing but his black sweatpants. Jason looked him over from head to toe, and he frowned when he noticed that Dick’s arms were loosely crossed over his stomach. He also looked a lot paler than normal. Kind of clammy. His arms were shaking slightly like he was cold. Jason wasn’t sure if that was because he had a fever or if it was because the cabin was still a little frosty from the morning air. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a stomach bug,” Dick said like he was delivering some kind of progress report. “‘M not feeling too good.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Yeah, no shit,</em> Jason thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mere and let me check your head,” he demanded, beckoning Dick forward with a finger. “And try not to fuckin breathe on me. The last thing we need is both of us getting sick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick must have been feeling pretty bad because he didn’t bother responding with one of his normal quips. He just nodded his head and dragged his feet forward until he was only a foot away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason placed the back of his hand against Dick’s forehead and watched how Dick’s eyes fluttered at the temperature differences between their skin. He tried to be thorough in his examination by cupping both of Dick’s cheeks, feeling his forehead again, and then feeling his cheeks one last time. The skin underneath was hot. Too hot. Fever level kind of hot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Congrats,” Jason said, dropping his hands. “You’ve won yourself a fever, a shitty stomach, and a day of bed rest.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I—fuck!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One second Dick was standing in front of him, and the next, he was back in the bathroom throwing up again. This time the door was wide open. Jason hurried over and used his foot to kick it closed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This became a pattern over the next two hours. At first, Dick kept going to the bathroom to throw up. The more he did it, the weaker and more uncomfortable he got. Jason quickly noticed this after Dick had left the bathroom door wide open once again. He’d seen Dick’s arms shaking as he tried to brace himself against the toilet, and it was at that point that Jason knew he had to make this easier for Dick somehow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ended up moving the couch further away from the fireplace since the last thing Dick needed right now was to overheat his body. He did grab one of Dick’s hoodies though just because Dick wasn’t even wearing a shirt <em>and</em> because the cabin was colder than the average home. He also got Dick’s pillow from his bedroom and put it on the couch since it would be way more comfortable than the couch’s decorative pillows. The last thing he dragged in next to the couch was the big trash can from the kitchen so Dick could throw up in it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Barf Wonder, your sickbed awaits,” Jason said as soon as Dick emerged from the bathroom looking even more clammy and wrung out than before. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick eyed the trash can next to the couch, looking relieved. He quickly pulled on the light blue hoodie that Jason tossed to him, and then he eased himself down onto the couch in a curled up position. It made him look smaller than usual. More… fragile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thirsty,” Dick mumbled with his eyes closed. “Need to stay hydrated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Jason sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I’ll get you some ice to suck on if you don’t throw up in the next hour.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick scrunched up his face, clearly unhappy about that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You feeling any better?” Jason asked while heading towards the closet for his big coat, gloves, boots, and hat. He needed to go chop some more firewood up and put it away to dry. Might as well do something useful while Dick wasted away on the couch for the rest of the day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick hummed and signed, “Sort of,” with his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason slid his red beanie over his head, hoping it didn’t fuck up his hair too much. “Done throwing up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No sé,” Dick yawned. “Hopefully.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Got any more diarrhea cha, cha, cha?” Jason smirked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick gave him an unimpressed look. “<em>Beavis and Butt-Head</em>? Really?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re just lucky I wasn’t yelling, ‘Mama mia, papa pia, Dickie’s gotta diarrhea!’ while you were running around,” Jason said, shoulders shaking with laughter at the idea of it. He ended up laughing so hard that he nearly fell into the closet. He could tell Dick was trying not to laugh with him, probably not wanting to give him the satisfaction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re the fuckin worst,” Dick said instead. He shoved his face into his pillow, and Jason just <em>knew</em> he was smiling into it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! I get points for all of <em>this</em>!” Jason said while gesticulating from Dick to the bathroom. “And you owe me for taking care of your sick ass!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Owe you what? A bottle of Mr. Clean?” Dick asked once his face wasn’t mashed into his pillow anymore. His eyebrows were all screwed up from it, and because Jason was the best brother in the whole world, he was just going to let Dick live with it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason couldn’t resist when he said, “You mean you're just gonna hand Lex Luthor over to me on a silver platter?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time Dick barked out a laugh before he could cover it up, and Jason wouldn’t admit it, but it was nice to see Dick feeling good enough to laugh like that. It felt even <em>better</em> to have proof that he was funny and that Dick couldn’t deny it in front of anyone from now on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason was going to make it very clear that what happened in the cabin in Norway definitely wasn’t going to stay in the cabin in Norway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick would just have to deal with it. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that was... good? Sorry I had to make you visualize Dick like that lolol. I think I like what I did with this but uhh lemme know what you think asldjala.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>